


Red (The Steampunk Remix)

by shmorgas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Comeplay, Height Differences, High Heels, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: Red stilettos are not the traditional gifts for courting, as much as Tyler attempts to convince himself otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149498) by [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/pseuds/Lecavayay). 



> I would like to thank the exchange and Lecavayay for giving me a chance to remix one of the absolute favorite works on AO3. Like wow, I hope you enjoy this remix!
> 
> Many thanks to my Beta, theminimumark, who helped with the many many commas I forgot about.

Red stilettos are not the traditional gifts for courting, as much as Tyler attempts to convince himself otherwise. More like a flimsy excuse to wear them himself. He just was walking home after a rare afternoon bridge game that involved some drinks, a good old invention explosion, and a reminder that while Tyler is excellent at diagnosing and repairing most of the machinery at Kuch’s lab, he still needs to call on Benjamin Bishop the Third to reach the higher pipes.

So, slightly drunk on both engineering and good whiskey, Tyler cuts through the market to return to his villa. It’s a beautiful day in the city of Tampa Bay, a cool wind blowing in from the port and making Tyler smile. While he still prefers the cool mist and green wood that his home in Spokane has, there is no way to deny that Tampa isn’t a center of beauty and culture.

Which is how he comes across the stilettos in the market square, in a place of pride in the shoemaker’s window. 

They take his breath away, the height and craftsmanship. Gears are decorating the back, offset by the crystals that are embedded in the heel until they fade away to red, shiny leather. They look like heaven; any lady would be delighted to receive them. However, it is not a lady that Tyler thinks of when he sees those beautiful shoes.

He walks in without questioning his decisions. Tyler does not think about the illicit thrill of owning something meant for tinier feet but the shop owner does not question anything when Tyler offers his own foot as measurement, a lie upon his lips about sisters with large feet and a surprise birthday party.

 

.

 

It takes a few weeks before his order is delivered to his brownstone and Tyler is suddenly, intensely grateful that his beau is still visiting family overseas. His courtship with Mr. Ondrej Palat has been a build-up, starting with assisting their mutual acquaintance, Mr. Nikita Kucherov, with his experiments. The three of them have an uncanny ability to complete the most difficult experiments with little discussion, just pure understanding among all three men of what roles they must take in order to create and engineer the future. Suffice to say that it surprised no one when Palat, affectionately called Pally by Tyler and Kuch, approached Tyler after a long day to request his presence at dinner. 

Why make the course of love any rougher than it needs to be?

Tyler runs back to his office and bedroom, tearing the brown paper off to see how his order turned out. These heels are very similar to the pair in the window but with some differences on the placement of the gears and red rhinestones. Tyler still feels scandalous and flushed for looking at these shoes, but his heart is telling him that this is the right decision. He removes his jacket and shoes, drawing out the hidden bundle of women’s stockings.

When the weeks were making him worry about his impulses, Tyler found himself purchasing a set of stockings. He has heard many a lady mention that their feet sometimes blistered, especially with a new shoe, and since he already spends many hours on his feet, it was not something he had wanted to experience.

He unfolds the stockings and sees that they’re connected as one piece. Tyler’s throat goes dry and his hands shake as he starts to remove his trousers. Putting on the stockings feels like nothing else, the pull of the fabric against the grain of his leg hair growth and the illicit thrill of wearing something that is only for ladies, builds up the excitement of slipping those heels on his feet.

The shoemaker is certainly a master of his craft with the way the heels seem to glide on. Once the buttons are fastened, Tyler takes a deep breath and stands up. He walks like a novice, concentrating so he does not roll an ankle. His heart beats faster and faster as he gets a hang of it, able to experience the world with a little bit of height that he has been craving to experience for years. It straightens his spine and feeds into his confidence, like figuring out a particular experiment model. There’s power behind wearing heels and Tyler feels addicted to it already.

 

.

 

The heels and discovering what they do to Tyler’s confidence makes the days run together for a bit. Whenever he is at home he wears them while doing something as mundane as writing letters or preparing meals. The heels provide something more than just simple lust. Tyler feels like he could conquer the world, see things in a new perspective, slay his enemies with a pointy heel. It’s simply intoxicating how the cares of the world slip by with the beautiful red heels.

Of course, being intoxicated on anything means that his perception is skewed.

Tyler is reading in the library with his feet up on the ottoman, when a voice he has been yearning for weeks to hear comes from down the hall, near the entrance.

“Johnny?”

Oh fuck, Ondrej has returned about a good week earlier and Tyler is a) in his heels, b) only has stockings and undergarments on, and c) was not prepared to reveal anything of this nature until they were engaged and even then, not exactly like this. His heart his beating quickly and there is no time to salvage the situation other than to just act like this was a completely normal occurrence.

“I’m in the library!” he calls out and well the moment of truth. He gets up and puts his book away to give himself something to do, so he doesn’t have to see the shocked and disgusted look on Ondrej’s face.

Tyler hears the footsteps and how they stop at the threshold. He swallows his excess spit.

“My god,” and oh, that is not the tone of disgust he expected. Ondrej sounds parched and yearning for something. Tyler turns his head and sees Ondrej with wide pupils, looking all over and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Tyler,” Ondrej says, walking towards Tyler, and that is the first time he has ever heard Ondrej say his Christian name and not Johnny or Mr. Johnson. It electrifies his entire system and causes heat to pool into his stomach.

“Ondrej,” Tyler says softly and Ondrej moans, something wicked and his hand reaches out like he wants to touch. Tyler has about an inch on Ondrej in these heels and his breath quickens as he sees him look up into his eyes.

“Can I touch you? Please, Tyler, can I?” Ondrej asks and Tyler barely whispers out yes before he’s bombarded with searing kisses. They have exchanged a chaste kiss here or there, mostly on the hand or cheek, but this isn’t anything like before. Ondrej forces Tyler to back into a stack and moves in close, covering every inch of his body with his own. Tyler feels the heat of Ondrej’s erection, and he wants him so much, damn his reputation and values. He wants to feel everything that the man he loves his offering him.

“I take that you like the heels?” Tyler pants out in between kisses.

“You have no idea how you look, Tyler. You’re always handsome, I always want you but this devastates my self control. You-” Ondrej cuts himself off to kiss Tyler again and, God Almighty, he wants this forever.

“I need to feel you,” he babbles, pressing his hand to Ondrej’s cock straining against his trousers. They scramble to move their clothes out of the way. Ondrej's hands barely leave Tyler's hips to get a good grip on the stocking and pull them down to free his cock. Tyler's hands are shaking as he unbuttons Ondrej's pants and get him out, just enough for their bare cocks to press against each other without constriction. Tyler latches his mouth on Ondrej’s collarbone and he can look down and watch as Ondrej works them in his broad palm.

He’s moaning and Tyler can feel the vibrations in his lips as he moves to Ondrej’s throat and it buzzes pleasantly down his spine. They’re in a feedback loop, and it does not take long for Tyler to tense and orgasm, these thick white ropes of come dripping down Ondrej’s knuckles, onto the carpet, and onto the red heels.

The image is simply too much and Ondrej follows, creating more of a mess between them and the shoes. They sink to the floor, on their knees. 

“Fuck,” Tyler says and Ondrej smiles, taking his face with his come streaked hands and kissing Tyler. It’s so dirty and hot; Tyler feels like his head is spinning.

“Please tell me you have more heels,” Ondrej begs.

“You can buy me the next pair.”

The laughter is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter as starmorgs :D
> 
> If you want an idea on what the shoes look to me, these links should be the way to go!
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3f/42/ca/3f42ca5c51f2e4c95be19aba430af657.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e1/5c/0c/e15c0cf6ba9c280107f69e33d2f68cda.jpg


End file.
